


Weapon of Choice

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Six [18]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cruella - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/F, Family fun, Funny, Goofy - Freeform, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Silly, Spooky, Writer Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: “Do not hang up. This is not a wrong number. We have your loved one. To see them again, get the package on your doorstep and open it. Put on the mask. Grab your choice of weapon. Go to the address written on the note card. Kill them all.”





	Weapon of Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teenybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/gifts).



> HAHA!  
> I really should be preparing for my night class. I have a huge test and assignment. But instead I cranked this out in like half an hour after reading the prompt on facebook.  
> I couldn't help it. Thanks to Teenybirdy (and Gin's reply) for the prompt!  
> Unedited. I seriously just wrote this right now and have no time to edit before I leave for class.  
> For Bingo Card Five: Cruella  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Andy paused her show and reached to pick up her ringing phone. “Andy Sachs speaking.”

“Do not hang up. This is not a wrong number. We have your loved one. To see them again, get the package on your doorstep and open it. Put on the mask. Grab your choice of weapon. Go to the address written on the note card. Kill them all.”

The phone hung up, leaving Andy in silence.

Furrowing her brow, Andy looked at her phone, and groaned. “Not again!”

Making a face, Andy got off the couch and made her way to the front door. “What weapons am I going to get to choose from this time,” she grumbled under her breath.

Cracking the front door open a little, she pressed her face into the space she made and called out, “I’ll kill you if you hit me while I’m looking!”

Waiting a moment, she looked down to see a large brown box at the bottom of the porch stairs. “Fucking great, they didn’t even put it at the top this time. Jerks.”

Grumbling, Andy opened the door a little more, and waited to see if anything happened, not wanting to be caught off guard. “I know you’re watching!” She yelled. “Don’t get any ideas!”

She stepped outside, and left the door cracked open behind her. Her eyes flickered back and forth, watching for any movement that might signal an attack.

Reaching the box, she opened it and screamed as something jumped out at her. “Oh fuck! You jerk!”

Caroline laughed. “Oh my god, Cassidy, please tell me you got that on tape! Oh that was priceless. Your face!”

Cassidy jumped out of the bushes, a blinding smile on her face, “I got it! I got it all!”

“Gaah! You little shit.” Andy couldn’t help but chuckle and rolled her eyes. “Ok, but is there actually going to be some kind of battle, or was this just some ploy to scare the shit out of me?”

“Oh yeah, there’s going to be an epic showdown.” Caroline climbed out of the box and Andy could see a few “weapons” to choose from.

Several nerf guns of different varieties, a few nerf swords, a package of water balloons- “How did you fit in this box with all of these?” Andy asked.

Caroline grinned. “It was a lot harder than I thought it would be. The battle is going to be at Cruella’s place. When we told her about it, she was super excited. She is having Alonzo set up a battlefield in the backyard. It’s going to be so awesome!”

“You two got Cruella involved? Oh no, we’re all going to die. I’m surprised she was able to keep this a secret from me and your mom.”

“Your invite note is in the box somewhere like normal. It’s actually tomorrow night though, but we wanted to scare you tonight.” Cassidy winked.

“We promised Cruella that we’d show her the tape, if she promised not to say a word. We’ve been planning this for two weeks, it’s going to be the biggest battle event we’ve ever had. We invited so many friends!”

Andy snorted, and gave Caroline a shove. “You two are going to be the death of me someday.”

Cassidy and Caroline laughed as Andy leaned over and started to test the different weapons. If she was going to be roped into this nonsense again, she had to be prepared. She could hardly imagine what Cruella would get up to, anything was in the cards with her lover in on it.

“Does your mom know about this?”

“Not yet, she’s going to get her invitation tomorrow, like usual. This was part of our deal with Cruella, so that’s why you’re getting it a day early.” Cassidy replied.

Andy groaned and shot a nerf dart at her, laughing when it smacked her in the cheek. “So you aren’t going to scare your mom like you did me?”

Caroline gave her a sly smile. “Oh, there’s a different deal with Cruella involving Mom.”

“Oh no, what-”

“Nope! That’s for you to find out later!” They said in unison before dashing into the house laughing, leaving Andy by herself with the box of toys.

Andy let her head fall backwards and stared up at the sky. “I am going to die tomorrow. Miranda’s going to kill us all.” She shook her head and looked back down at the box, finally choosing her weapon of choice.

If the girls could be little shits, then she’d just take the whole box for herself, and have an arsenal to pull from. The rules never said she could only choose one weapon of choice.

Andy snickered to herself and lugged the box into the house.

She had some target practice to do.

**Author's Note:**

> WEEE!  
> Lots of fun!  
> Hope you liked it!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
